Change is Coming
by Tartarus208
Summary: Percy, becoming too powerful to be ignored, is turned into a god. What change will occur on Olympus? Will he find a new love? Find out what happens. Pestia - Rated T, may change. ON HOLD


**AN: I decided to start on the Pestia story since I have no inspiration for my other story, so here goes nothing. One of those "Percy's a god" stories. It may be cliché, but what else could I do this pairing with? If you guys want me to change the theme of Percy being a god, review or PM me. If you guys wanna get some info on me, I finally put up an acceptable bio. It's still short, but I'm a man of a few words. Now, on with the story. **

** _Percy POV:_**

I sat in my room in Atlantis, awaiting Dad's summons, thinking about all that happened for me to be in this predicament. It's kind of comical, actually, that instead of being the Hero of Olympus, right now I'm in my room, waiting on my dad's call It's not bad, but I didn't expect it to happen. _' So much has changed in the past 3 years.' _I mused.

After the war, all the campers that were endangered the most gained immortality along with one wish, including me. Annabeth decided to be the Architect of Olympus, while Nico was the Prince of the dead, and Thals wanted to keep her wish for a later time. I decided to try and benefit the demigods with more children. While in the throne room, I suggested that the Big Three gods revoke their oath, saying that without Big Three demigods in this war, we would've been helpless. After hours of debating my proposal, they came to the agreement that they could now have demigod children. Yes it was a risk, but with the way Nico, Thals, and I treat each other, the new generation should get along just fine.

About three years ago, a month after the war with Gaea, my half-brother, Clay Richardson, showed up at camp. It was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen when he first showed up. While I battled the monsters that were chasing him, he completely forgot about me _right behind_ him by about three feet, and while all the campers watched my dispose of the monsters, he boasted about killing the thousands of enemies that followed him, while in reality, it was only 15. That day, he was the laughingstock of the camp. His fatal flaw was jealousy, so he always tried to out do everyone, and steal their accomplishments. He even once tried to claim he invented the Trials of Hercules! He was the new Seaweed Brain and all my friends called me Perce or P.

After his 1st year at CHB he started to taunt everyone, and made my life a bitch, Hades, even Dad didn't like him. So one day, Dad asked me if I wanted to train with him on Atlantis. Of course I said yes, any place was better that with Clay. So for the next 6 months, I trained relentlessly with my dad. I learned to control large amounts of water with ease, vapor travel, and even control the blood in someones body, something no one has accomplished. I was able to tell what similar liquids were by the composition of water in it, even poison. On about the 7th month of training, Dad told me my training was over, and asked me to become the Prince of the Sea. I declined, saying that Triton deserved it more than I had. I mean, He has been looking forward to running the sea like his father one day, all of his life he wanted to do things that would make his father proud. I couldn't just take that away from him! So instead I asked for a permanent residence in Atlantis. He first blessed me, then gave me of what I asked.

After me declining Dad's offer, Triton started to act like a brother. He gave me advice and was the brother I wished I could have. After finally getting acquainted, I explained to him that the reason Poseidon is protective and more loving towards his demigod children and not him, is because he will always be around, while heroes usually only live in their twenties. Soon after, he began to teach me some thing I didn't know about water, like manipulating the water in air, making me able to hover or glide with my new found power. I could probably fly, but I was scared Zeus would shoot me out of the sky. I was taught how to boil and freeze water, going as far as to make me create an Ice sculpture of him! He also taught me to home my skill to be precise, as to not let my powers be controlled by emotions, like my father, but by will. Under his teachings, I was able to control water completely. I could even go so far as to make myself turn into a puddle and move around to evade my enemies. This took about another 6 months. What can I say, I'm a fast learner.

Throughout this whole time, I kept up with my friends, but due to the amount of training, I became a silent person, only talking a little bit, so I didn't contact them often. From me not contacting often, Annabeth and I grew to the mutual agreement to call our relationship off. She soon found a son of Hermes that looked like Luke, but with a much better personality. I supported wholeheartedly and after finding out he wanted to propose, I had Tyson make him a beautiful silver band with owls on it, and sent it to him for being a loyal boyfriend. She loved it, and now they are engaged, about to be married in a month.

Speaking of Tyson, when I first came to Atlantis, he enveloped me in a bone crushing hug that I missed so much. It turns out, Tyson and Ella got married. I was happy for the big guy. I almost lost my composure when he told me they had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the banquet. The army has been good to Tyson, making him gain a teenager's intellect, and making him more sturdy and not cry as much. His voice also deepened, and you could see the pride and commanding nature as he gazed upon his soldiers. Though him being the leader on an army, he still took on the hobby of forging, giving him the title of master forger, second only to Hephaestus. While in Atlantis, he made me Annabeth's ring, a new wristwatch shield; which I named _θαλασσινή αύρα_, or Sea Breeze; and he even gave me an upgrade to Riptide, making it able to transform into a trident that allowed me better control over water. He was still his childish self, and for that I was glad.

For the past year, I have been training with my new trident, and have helped my father and brother with things in the sea, such as stopping Oceanus's rebellion and taking care of the soldier's morale.

Eventually, my dad called for me, apologizing to me for taking so long. Me being the silent person I now was, nodded and continued following my father. " Perseus." Dad said, looking at me with pride, " I have suggested that you be made a god, and I hope you will accept, your friends are immortal and you now have power that rivals a minor god. Will you accept?" I thought for a second and nodded to Father, giving him a smile, saying in my now small voice that sounds like a sea breeze, " Of course, Father. It's the least I could do for all you have done for me. I will make you proud.." He gave me wide grin, and he flashed to Olympus, as I slowly vapor traveled to the middle of the throne room.

As soon as I materialized, I dropped to one knee and bowed to my uncle. " Rise nephew." Uncle Zeus said with a grin. You see, for the past year, I gained a healthy relationship with all the gods, even Artemis, and was able to use my ability to fly from Zeus. I no longer have to address the as 'Lord' or 'Lady'. I rose and said quietly, " Hello Uncle." All the gods looked happy, and I knew the reason. " Nephew," Uncle Zeus began, " it has come to my attention that you are nearing the level of power of a god, and I ask you once again, will you become a god?" I gave him a lopsided grin and said in my loudest voice, which is my old normal tone, " As I have told Father, I have no reason to decline. I accept"

He rose from his throne, along with the other gods, and told me quickly, " Kneel, Nephew." As I fell, once again to one knee, the gods began to chant in Ancient Greek. _"__Σήκω, ο Περσέας Τζάκσον, ως νέος θεός του Ολύμπου. Μπορεί οι Μοίρες να επιλέξουν τους τομείς σας, και να σας δώσει μια νέα ζωή γεμάτη ατελείωτες ζωής και των δικαιωμάτων. Σηκωθείτε από τη θέση σας ως ταπεινός δεν θνητός, αλλά θεός!__"_ When they finished, I felt an immense surge of power, and although I almost blacked out, I stayed conscious, only to hear the Fates' voice resound around the room. " All Hail Perseus! His domains are Tides, Swordsmanship, Silence, Shadows, True Love, Time, Hope, and Heroes; also minor god of Fire and Lightning!" All of us stood dumbfounded at the amount of power and domains I had received, until the Fates flashed into the room. We all bowed.

" Perseus Jackson." They announced with power laced voices, making us gods want to crawl in a corner and hide, " you now have power equal to all the gods in this room. By default, you are now the ruler of Olympus. What do you chose to do with your power?" I responded almost instantly, my thought now set on uniting all of Olympus.

" I decide to do nothing except three things. I wish for the power of Olympus to be not decided by me or Zeus alone, but by all of the Big Three. Not only will it show equality, and bring balance to Olympus from different perspectives on matters, I will also hopefully quench any grudges that they may hold against each other. Is this fair?" I asked looking around the room. They all nodded, including Uncle Zeus, who seemed the most relieved by the outcome. It probably will take some stress off my shoulders.

" Secondly, I ask that Hestia be given back her throne, but only if she accepts." I looked at her questioningly, and she nodded. " Where do you wish your throne to be?" She shook her head and answered, " I will stay by my spot at the hearth." I nodded and looked back at the gods around the room.

" For my third decree, I ask that you vote on me becoming an Olympian." They gave me a look that said ' you're crazy', but I ignored them and kept talking. " I have no wish for power, so I'll let you all decide what my fate as a god will be. For this, I ask you summon Uncle Hades here, for he will need a new throne." They agreed and Hades flashed into the room. I walked up to him and gave him a hug, telling him all that has happened he beamed gratefully and stood next to Uncle Zeus and Father. " All in favor of Perseus becoming an Olympian?" Everyone raised their hands and soon, all of our thrones were in place. The thrones, instead of forming a U-shape, now encompassed the entire room. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades' thrones were at the front of the room, with the others branching off in a circle, until it came to mine, at the entrance of the room. All of this surrounded Hestia with her throne in the middle of the room.

My throne was beautiful, it was celestial bronze, the back of it holding a capitol A inside a U, showing that time is the beginning and the end. All of it had many pictures of different heroes. Sadly, this included Hercules, which I took out of the mural of heroes. He doesn't deserve to be in the presence of Artemis. Anyway, the basic structure was in the shape of an hourglass, while many clocks adorned the structure, constantly rewinding or moving forward on their own accord.

Since I now had a throne, I must get an animal, a symbol of power, and where my other palace shall reside, other than the one upon Olympus. For my animal, I chose the Canines, for their unending loyalty for their owner, or pack, depending on if it was domesticated or not. For my symbol of power, I chose Riptide, in both sword and trident form, in front of my shield, Sea Breeze. And after much debate, I decided upon both of the demigod camps as my earthly residences, for I would be around the heroes I'm god of. By choosing the camps as my domain, Dionysus was released from his punishment for the better of the camps and himself.

" Perseus." the almost forgotten Fates said, quieting the room. It was still creepy to hear them all speak at once. " You are special among the gods." All went silent, except for Clotho, the spinner. " You are not bound by the Ancient Laws, for you must protect the demigods, as they are your domain." She went silent, only to have it continued by Lachesis, the measuring fate. " But the most intriguing thing is that you are able to adopt children that are unclaimed until they are 13. You will transfer your powers of silence, loyalty, hope, swordsmanship, tides, and true love to these demigods, along with their godly parent's powers, only to have them disappear when they are claimed." Finally, it was only Atropis who spoke, the cutter of life. " Once they are claimed, it is their decision to remain your 'child', or to accept their true parent." All spoke to me now in an ominous voice. " You are an interesting god, one who tangles strings of that even after his death. If that be the case, you will be resurrected for the time you are needed. Use your powers well Perseus, for you will need them." And with that they vanished.

We all sat in stunned silence as we digested what they said, and for the only time I could remember, silence reigned the room. I broke it by saying something that was far from anyone's mind. " Can we adjourn this meeting for today, and meet back tomorrow? I have much to think over, and am in need of a place to stay at the camps." My father and uncles nodded their head, and everyone flashed away, leaving me to contemplate what I needed to do. _' Let's see. What should I get started on first? __How about my weapon of power? I could maybe get Riptide upgraded by Hephaestus. Then I can ask Annabeth about making my palace. Perfect.' _After organizing my thoughts, I flashed to where Hephaestus hopefully was.

Just as I thought, he was at his Mt. Saint Helens forge, working on gods knows what. " Hello cousin!" I bellowed over the roar of the forge blazing in front of me. I could feel the fire licking at me, hissing at the water emanating from me. Although It sizzled at the water, it still touched my skin, but I didn't feel the overbearing heat, I only felt a warm breeze. A minor god of fire does have it's perks. He looked up from his work and smiled, making his grotesque face soften and look more human.

" Perseus! That was some meeting, eh? What brings you here?"

Now, for those of you thinking ' Shouldn't he be bitter and mean?', I say that no, he shouldn't. While in Atlantis, I asked some Cyclopes to help him out in the forges. Now, me and him are very friendly towards each other. He is by far my favorite cousin. Not only is he loyal to his wife, other than the occasional demigod, but he also doesn't joke too much. Once you get to know the man under the machine, he is a very good friend.

" I was actually wondering if you could upgrade my sword, and maybe make some transformable armor, just in case."

He chuckled heartily. " That's all you want? That will be simple. I have something special in store for Riptide, something I haven't tried. As for the armor, I'll make it a belt buckle. It'll be the best thing I can make!"

I chuckled at his eagerness and teased, " You spoil me! But I thank you for helping me with this, but I also have a proposal." He looked at me with curiosity, so I elaborated. " As you now know, I am the god of loyalty and true love. Would you like me to make your wife loyal to you, not Ares? I think it would do you both some good. Not only will you finally have a wife that loves you, but she will hopefully stop making love so difficult."

He thought for a second. His face contorted into what looked like a cross between on a scowl and a smile, awkward, but able to be pulled off. He sighed and looked me in the eye. " I'm not sure. As much as I love my wife, and hates how she cheats on me, it's what makes her _her._ I might hold off on your offer, but I thank you for asking."

I smiled and changed the subject. " So when should my things be ready?" " Two hours at most, so expect a package from Hermes soon." I gave him a brotherly hug, and flashed out. _' Time to see Annabeth.'_

I teleported to Camp Half-Blood, only to see Dionysus giving the campers his goodbye speech. I slipped into the shadows, one of my strongest domains, and listened to his stunning speech which consisted of a few words, such as 'brats', 'new god', and 'goodbye' After his stunningly intricate speech,(note the sarcasm) I stepped out of the shadows and clapped at him making him jump. " That was such an amazing speech Mr. D! You should get an Oscar. I didn't know you had such a big vocabulary." The campers gasped at my bluntness while he just laughed and clasped me on the back.

" Just trying to make you look a bit smarter than me." We had a short laugh, but soon he vanished, leaving me with a bunch of bewildered campers. " Percy?" Thalia asked hesitantly, " Not that I'm not happy you're here, but _why _are you here?" I smiled and said in my small voice that encompassed the campgrounds, due to silence, " Well, Thals, I'm the new Olympian Mr. D was talking about." Everyone gasped, but I kept going, " Meet your new camp director, Me, god of tides, swordsmanship, silence, shadows, true love, time, hope, and heroes, also minor god of fire and lightning." The campers erupted in cheers at the declaration of me being the new director, but were silenced in awe at the amount of domains I had. But soon the silence was broken by a flash of light, and a package landing in my hands. When I read the letter on it, I smiled. It seems my new weapon and armor is finished!

**AN: How did you like it? I hope I did ok, so if you think I did, review. If not, review. All your reviews are read, and considered and I thank you all for them. I should come out with a new chapter for The Time Has Come.**

**Translation: Arise, Perseus Jackson, as a new god of Olympus. May the Fates choose your domains, and give you a new life full of endless life and royalty. Arise from your position as not a lowly mortal, but a god!**


End file.
